Invasion Within
by Revonn21
Summary: New student Gray Atlas has just been accepted into the prestigious Cray Academy. A Japanese school erected for elite card fighters world wide. However, things may not be alright in his world. When his own clan, Link Joker, begins to take control of his personality, Gray must fight to keep his sanity, or risk losing everything. Rated M or language.


On an early Monday morning, an alarm clock rang through a bedroom, a young boy with silver hair whined a bit, his hand slamming onto the alarm clock, stopping it's ringing. "Fuuuuck, is it morning already?" He yawned, stretching as he got up out of bed, opening his window and letting the cold January air in. "Time to get pack up for the semester, I guess.." he shuffled over to his closet, yawning as he lazily pulled out a suitcase, grabbing clothes and throwing them in at random. "Let's see... I need my uniforms... weekend clothes... hats... underwear... socks... shoes... that should do it." He smiled to himself, finally waking up and realizing he began school today. He hopped in the shower, brushing his teeth and checking himself out in the mirror. He looked over his face, picking gunk out of his eyes, looking closely at his bright teal iris's after brushing his hair and getting it under control he grinned in the mirror "Damn, I look good." He walked back into his room, putting on a pair of gray jeans, a white undershirt with a dark green collar, a black and gray striped sweater, along with a green jacket, he sat on his bed, slipping on his socks and shoes before bolting out the door, suitcase in tow. "I'm heading for the train station- Fuck!" He shouted, running back upstairs, grabbing a box on his desk, it was a dark gray with a black ring with a red outline on it. "Can't believe I almost forgot my deck!" He smiled, tossing it up and down as he walked out the door, his mother waving good bye to him. He walked down the street, seeing his childhood friend. "Daisuke!" he shouted, running up to him.

"Heya, Gray." replied Daisuke, brushing his black hair out of his face, his black eyes shining against the morning sun. He tightened his black jacket around his chest as a cold breeze flew by, causing him to shiver a bit. "Ready to go live at school!?" He smiled brightly, the cold turning his nose a light red.

Gray closed his eyes and shook his head, walking past Daisuke and placing his bags in a taxi waiting to take them to the academy. "You're way too happy this early in the morning dude." Daisuke laughed, following Gray to the car, placing his bags next to his in the trunk they both got in the cab, heading to school.

"What do you think school's gonna be like? I'm nervous about the entrance exams." Daisuke's knees rocked up and down, his thumbs twirling with nervousness. "I don't want to fail!" Gray reached over, flicking Daisuke on the forehead.

"Calm down dude, you'll be fine. You play Gold Paladins better than anyone I've ever seen." He punched his arm lightly, leaning back and closing his eyes. "We'll be just fine, don't worry about a thing." He felt himself slipping into sleep. He yawned, resting his head against the window, letting his mind wander into dreamland.

The next thing Gray saw was the gates to the most prestigious Vanguard academy in the world: Cray Academy. With a yawn Gray got out of the car, grabbing his suitcase from the trunk and tipping the cab driver and heading into the main hall. He looked around, seeing hundreds of applicants, all hoping to pass and be admitted into the school. "Looks like there's a lot of people here. Daisuke, come on, let's go sign in." He grabbed his friend by the collar, dragging him away from a group of girls he was flirting with. 

"Dude, the hell? I was just about to get their number!" He protested, gaining his balance and walking next to Gray. "You always gotta cock block me man." Gray smacked him upside the head, pointing to the sign in table.

"You can get _their _numbers later, right now you need to get _yours._" He walked up to the admission table, writing his name on a piece of paper, being given an arena and testing number. He looked over at Daisuke who had just received his slip of paper. "I got C-Block, number 56. You?" Daisuke read his paper over, looking up at a sign that had "K-Block" written on it.

"I have K-Block, number 22. Looks like we're gonna part ways for now." Daisuke took his deck off of his side, gripping the white case with the gold shield on it. He gulped a bit, taking a step towards his direction. Gray tapped him on the shoulder, holding his fist out in front of him.

"Go give 'em hell brosif." He smirked as Daisuke tapped his fist against his.

"You too bro!" He waved, taking off towards his test. Gray sighed a bit, he began to walk towards his arena. The closer he got to C-Block the more his heart began to race. As soon as he stepped into the arena, seeing a random applicant being tested, his hands began to shake, a sweat formed on his palms.

"Get a hold of yourself, Gray. You'll be just fine!" He thought to himself, shaking his head and taking a seat. He stared up at a screen in the arena, a ticker on the bottom displayed the scores of the passing applicants. He stared intently for Daisuke's name, almost to the point of forgetting where he was. He was jolted out of his trance when a girl walked by, knocking into his leg and dropping her deck in his lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She squealed, her silver eyes reflecting the light that was in the arena.

"I-it's no problem." Gray picked the cards up, glancing at them for a second. "So you're an Eradicator player, huh?" He smiled up at her, handing her the cards. "Have you had your test yet?" The girl shook her head shyly, gesturing if she could sit next to him. "Sure, no problem." She smiled a bit, sitting next to the boy, packing her cards up.

"I-I haven't been tested y-yet, but I'm up s-soon. I'm nervous as to how I'll do.." she bit her lip in anxiety, looking over her deck.

"You'll be just fine, I saw your deck. It's well put together. I'm Gray by the way." He smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake. She smiled softly, shaking his hand.

"C-Cecilia... Cecilia Devereaux. N-nice to meet you." She hid her face behind dark black hair, her ivory skin contrasting it perfectly. "S-So what deck do you use..?" She tried to glance over to his deck. Gray smiled, pulling it off of his side, and showing it to her.

"It's a Star-Vader deck. Link Joker." He stretched, hearing his number be called. "Well, looks like I'm up. Root for me, will ya?" He gave her a thumbs up. She blushed, nodding slightly.

"O-okay." She twiddled her thumbs together as Gray walked into the arena.

"I'm Gray Atlas, applicat number 4456. Thank you for testing me today." He gave a polite bow before setting his deck down on the table in front of him, placing his starting vanguard face down.

"Here's the rules, you have to at least get me to 4 damage to even consider passing. If you beat me, you may not even pass then. It all depends on how you play. Since I'm the proctor, I'll go first." The tester drew his opening card.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" both players shouted, a small dragon appearing behind the proctor. "Seal Dragon, Terrycloth." A robotic unicorn appeared behind Gray, snarling and stamping it's hooves.

"Star-Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn." Gray said, his face changing from the happy boy to a stoic fighter.

"I ride, Seal Dragon, Kersey, Terrycloth moves back and that'll end my turn." The proctor looked over at Gray, watching his moves.

"Draw." Gray looked over his hand, choosing a card and placing it ontop of Dust Tail. The two fighters went back and forth, riding and calling units, attacking and guarding. People were beginning to walk away when they heard something that caught their attention. Something everyone had wanted to see for a long time. They looked over at Gray, who had a serious look on his face, Cecilia sat on the edge of her seat, looking intently at the match.

"Emotionlessness, darkness, nothingness. These are all qualities of the true commander! You know no fear nor weakness, your mechanical roar strikes fear into all who hear it! Carry out your cruel plans without hesitation and let your silent voice be heard! Breakride!" He slammed the card down on the table, the arena becoming dim as a dark dragon took the place of the previous one. As it erupted from it's shadow it released a mechanical sounding roar, causing everyone in the arena to feel uneasy, even the proctor took a step back, looking up at the monstrosity before him. "Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon." Gray held his fingers up in the shape of a gun. "Breakride skill... power plus ten-thousand to my vanguard... and... Lock." two black rings floated from Gray's side of the field, ensnaring two of the proctors units. "Counterblast." he flipped over one damage, sending Dust Tail Unicorn into the soul. "Lock." Another black ring floated over, locking one more unit on the proctors side of the field. Gray gave a wicked grin, laughing evily. "You only have one attack next turn now! That is... if you make it to next turn. Limit Break! Power plus three-thousand to my entire front row for every unit you have locked on the field!" He smiled, looking over at the proctor who eyed his hand of 5 cards. "Final turn!" He shouted, resting his booster and attacking with his Vanguard. "Nebula Lord Dragon! Attack!" The proctor cringed, knowing he couldn't guard he took a risk, placing his hand on the table.

"No guard!" he shouted, receiving a laugh from Gray.

"That's the way I like it!" He turned over the top card in his deck, a slight glow coming from the card. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to my Vanguard, and the power to my rearguard Radon! Second check!" He turned over the next card, getting another glow. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to my vanguard, and the power to my rear guard Infinite-Zero Dragon!" The massive gray dragon standing behind Gray reached it's arm out, a giant black beam of energy shot from it's hand, slamming into his opponent, who in turn flipped over 2 damage, putting him at 6 for the win. As soon as the holograms disappeared the arena was silent, people were giving Gray a weird look as they watched the end of the match. The announcer came over the PA system to give Gray his official score. "Gray Atlas... clan... Unknown... score... 96%... rank... Sanctuary White. Gray... do you mind telling us the name of your clan...?" Inquired the announcer. Gray looked up at the booth that was suspended from the ceiling. 

"It's called Link Joker, you'll be seeing more of it soon!" he shouted back, walking out of the arena, people moving out of his way as he walked by, whispering rumors and other things about him. "Well shit, rumors spread like wildfire..." he thought to himself, heading back to his seat.


End file.
